glee_a_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracy Edwins
Tracy Edwins is a main character on Glee: A New Touch. She is a member of New Directions. She debuted in New Directions. Season one New Directions Tracy ( a big girl ) auditions for New Directions with True Colours. Brittany confuses her with a pumpkin.They all find Tracy sweet, cool and adorable and they like her voice (especially Blaine). Tracy is then happy to read her name on the callback list and joins the new directions. They all perform Don´t Stop Beilivin´. Come On Tracy is present when Will anounces they´ll perform in front of the school, she then watches the performace of Celebrity Skin, Fighter and Price Tag. When Will asked what they should perform, she suggested Some Nights by Fun., and her idea was took. She performed backup vocals during Some Nights, which resulted in a disaster. She then joins Brandon and Brittany back together and makes them sing My Love is Your Love and they all share a big group hug. I Love You Baby Brittany and Eva perform ''Dear Mr. President ''for Artie, and Tracy points out that song is against the actual president, meaning Brittany, not Artie. Then, Tracy has a voiceover in the hallways when she sees Martin staring at Eva. She reveals she is in love with Martin, but he just loves Eva, and he and no other boy would place an eye on her, but everyone looks at Jill and how pretty she is. She says she can be pretty too, and wants to show that to Martin and performs ''Nowadays . ''She then supports Artie´s presidential campaign. During Artie´s president celebration at Breadstix, Martin approaches her, and takes her out to dance together. Shinning Star Will asks the glee kids which is their favourite musical for them to do. Tracy says it´s Chicago. Will comes out with the idea that each one of them performs a song from the musical they want to do and then he would pick the musical. Tracy then performs ''Six Block Tango ''from Chicago. She receives good reviews from Will and Artie, and Martin whistled at her, happily. Brittany asked if pumpkins had names, as Artie called her Tracy. She then welcomes Rodrigo happily to the glee club. Will then announces the musical will be Evita, instead of Chicago. Tracy is then upset when Jake tells Martin he sees his crush on Eva, and he quits the glee club. Glee-vita It´s auditions time for Evita, and guess who wants the lead: Tracy, Brandon and Marley. Tracy is determined to get the lead. She is then seen at the class, where she is observing Martin talking and laughing with Eva, and gets jealous. Then, she competes for the lead with Don´t Cry For Me, Argentina, but looses it to Marley. Then, at Breadstix during glee club´s musical after-party, she and Brandon congratulate Marley for the role, and she says they´re two great performers, and they walk away talking happily. Then, she again sees Martin with Eva, she approaches him, and tells him it´s time to decide: her or Eva. Hold On Tracy pressures Martin to tell him who he chooses, but he still says he can´t decide. Martin sings Beauty School Dropout, contemplating his relationship with both Evan and Tracy, and the way he feels about both girls. At the end of the dong, Tracy asks him again, and he replies he doesn´t know. Tracy is in the choir room when the club gets ready for sectionals. Tracy then asks Martin his decision on the classroom, and he says he can´t decide between both girls, and will let things flow naturally. She is then at the choir room when Jill joins the club, much to her anger. Showdown Tracy and the rest of New Directions compete in sectionals. Before the glee club does the performance of Locked Out of Heaven, Martin grabs Tracy by the hand, and she blushes. The New Directions win sectionals. She is then at the choir room when Will announces he and Emma will get married next week.